Sweetest Dreams
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: Spencer Reid has a very nice daydream about Derek Morgan... or is it more than a daydream?  Reid/Morgan SLASH, OneShot, warnings inside!


**A/N: **Okay, I really have no idea where that came from (well okay, it has been a one shot with different protagonists in a different fandom before, but that's beside the point)... it's basically a PWP, I think...

It may seem a little confusing, but it's just Reid's thoughts and imagination, so I hope it's not too bad.

Please do forgive me, if Reid and Morgan seem OOC...

Well, I can't really explain this story, just read it.

And comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

But please remember that English isn't my native language *smiles*

.

**Warnings: SLASH (Reid/Morgan), more PWP than anything else... sexual content, well more or less o.O  
><strong>

.

**Summary:** Spencer Reid has a very nice daydream about Derek Morgan... or is it more than a daydream? (Reid/Morgan SLASH, more or less PWP for suggested smut, OneShot)

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetest Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

I must be going crazy… yes… that's the only explanation why I'm seeing Derek Morgan standing in the middle of my hotel suite in the middle of the night… okay… the fact that Morgan is standing in my hotel room wouldn't make me think I'm finally going crazy…

But come on… Derek Morgan, the sexiest man I've ever met, standing in my hotel room totally naked can only be an imagination… and that has to mean I'm going crazy… or I'm hallucinating… or maybe I've fallen asleep… yes… that's a good explanation… I've been too tired to remember that I've already come back to my suite and have gone to bed… and now I'm sleeping peacefully and I'm dreaming… I must be dreaming because I've liked to consider myself quite sane until now… no matter what my family's medic records say.

Okay… now that I've established that I'm dreaming I can start to enjoy the dream… because…Derek, naked as the day he was born is quite a nice image I can tell you… and since this is a dream I can shamelessly admit that I've been wanting to see Derek's gorgeous, sexy as hell body like this for quite a long time…

Oh… the dream-Derek is starting to talk and is walking towards me.

Mhh… I like watching Derek walk… oh… back to concentrating on what Derek is saying…

"Hello Spencer," the dream Derek purrs in that low, dangerous and sexy voice that can make my insides do funny things when I find myself talking to the real Derek Morgan during work.

Should I answer him? I mean… since this is supposed to be a dream, it's not necessary to talk much, is it? But I think I should do so anyway.

I'm supposed to be a gentleman in the real world so why forget my manners in my dream?

I would never be able to look my mother in the eye again if I did so. She'd be so disappointed.

Damn, this is really a weird dream, because why the hell am I thinking of my mother when a gorgeous Chocolate Adonis, as Garcia loves to call him, is standing in front of me totally naked?

.

Oh yeah... answering Derek. I haven't done so yet, have I?

"Hey Mo...Derek, what are you doing here?"

Okay, that's a rather stupid question in my opinion and I'm supposed to be a genius, so I shouldn't ask stupid questions.

It's my dream and in it Derek Morgan is standing naked in my hotel room.

So of course I know why Morgan is supposed to be here, no matter that my team probably thinks I'm still a virgin…

I mean, there are not many reasons why a naked Derek could be standing in my hotel room... dream or not…

In fact I can only think of two reasons and since I'm not an artist who wants to draw Morgan naked, even though that's kind of a nice idea… maybe I can convince Derek to have an artist draw a nude picture of him when I wake up and still remember the idea.

I mean, if I wipe out my best puppy dog eyes, then I could actually stand a chance…

But again, I'm not an artist, so that only leaves reason number two…

Oh damn.

I need to stop thinking those thoughts now, because dream-Derek is standing right in front of me now and his face is coming closer and closer… oh my god… I'm going to be kissed by Derek Morgan…

I hope I didn't eat anything bad, because I really really don't want him to pull away because of bad breath...

.

Mhh, it's too late to worry about that now…

I can feel Morgan's rough lips on mine… hmm… he tastes so good… he tastes like coffee…

I love coffee…

And Derek is an even better kisser than I have imagined when I've dreamed about him… Wait… I'm dreaming now… so…

Well… I need to stop trying to figure this out in my head now.

It's a dream and that's it... no logic or conscience needed here right now, so I need my brain to stop thinking right now…

I need to concentrate on that kiss… that kiss that makes my knees go weak.

"Mhh, this feels nice, even if you're only a dream…", I murmur into the kiss.

The dream-Derek, who has one hand tangled in my curls and the other on my ass, pulling me close, questions, looking genuinely surprised: "A dream? Pretty Boy? Why the hell do you think I'm a dream?"

The question surprises me a little...

Okay, he's a dream, so he's not supposed to know that he is a dream…

Wait… does that make sense?

Even if it doesn't, right now I don't care…

Morgan is kissing me again and it feels too good.

Why he's chuckling while we kiss, I have no idea.

But… less trying to be logic… more kissing… and the dream-Derek has obviously decided that this is the name of the game too.

"Yes Spencer, I'm a dream… your dream. So just relax and let me take care of you, Pretty Boy."

And he sure as hell does take care of me.

.

The feelings running through me while he fucks me into the mattress are so intense… more intense than any dream I've ever had…

It feels like fireworks going off in my body while his hands and mouth caress me everywhere… finding all my sweet spots without any problems…

And he really fucks me roughly and I love every second of it.

And when I finally come, it's the most intense orgasm I've ever had… so yes… this definitely has to be a dream… because otherwise there's no chance Derek would ever bother sleeping with me with all those gorgeous other women and me trying to seduce him.

He certainly wouldn't be fucking me into the mattress.

The real Derek Morgan doesn't even know about my feelings for him and I will make damn sure that it stays this way because embarrassing myself in front of Derek, the sexiest man I've ever seen, all his admirers and probably my team too, isn't on the top of my hit list.

But for now and knowing this is all I'll ever get, I'm totally content with the dream-Derek, especially when he takes me in his arms, my head resting on his muscled chest.

I feel my eyelids getting heavy… yes… sleep would be good… sleeping in Derek's arms even better…

Wait, can you fall asleep in a dream when you're supposed to be asleep already?

Maybe... maybe not.

But I don't really care right now, because lying in Derek's arms and falling asleep with him by my side feels good… dream or not…

.

And the last thing that makes its way into my mind is dream-Derek's voice: "Yes, relax and sleep, baby. And I'm looking forward to our discussion tomorrow morning when we both wake up. Yes, I'm really looking forward to when you realize this hasn't been a dream and I just know how to convince you that I'm indeed real. And I can't wait for you to realize that we two just had an amazing round of sex… the best sex I've ever had…"

Oh shit…

.

**THE END**

Well, yeah, that's it... I hope it wasn't too bad o.O I know it may seem confusing, but when you think you're dreaming then your thoughts are not always exactly rational *sigh* I hope you don't mind the two characters being a little OOC and reviews, as I said, in the A/N are very appreciated *smiles* *goes to hide*


End file.
